You saved me, Now it's my turn
by Pookyilicous
Summary: Disclaimer: Alex, Gene, Chris, Shaz and Ray DO NOT belong to me, they are the property of the BBC and the creators by Mathew Graham & Ashley Pharoah. All AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at A2A fanfic. Please don't flame me. **

**AU content, this is just a taster!

* * *

**

Chris was sitting on the ground next to her; Gene was rooted to the spot staring at her. He was ashamed of himself what had just happened; it was a plods mistake to make not the famous Gene Genies.

To shoot the one you... he couldn't think about it, all those times where he could of shown her how he felt he had chickened out. He was scared that a relationship with Alex would break down just like his last marriage.

Was Alex telling the truth when she said that she wasn't lying, could she really be from the future? Is that why she never talks about her daughter, I see the haunted look in her eyes when she is mentioned. Every time that has happened I have wanted to hug her and make her pain go away. But being the Gene Genie, that's not proper behaviour, and if he couldn't do that, did he really care about her at all?

Gene Feel to his knees, scrapping and ripping the material, Gene didn't notice that Chris was sighing in relief and Shaz who was helping Alex sit up. He didn't notice her voice which carried through the air. His head in his hands, tears falling down his cheeks.

He felt a hand on his, he looked up to find Hazel eyes staring at him he just sat on his knees for a few minutes staring at her. Chris, Ray and Shaz had walked off to give the Guv some space. Gene looked at those hazel eyes, was she was really there, alive? Had he really lost it this time and was just imagining her. "Gene? I'm fine see" She pulled her top up and looked at her side, just above her hip was a gash it was bleeding quite readily. Gene didn't hesitate pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Ripping his shirt sleeve, he tied some around her waist tying it tightly to stop the bleeding. She smiled at him, "thank you Gene"

"For what? I shot you!" he said sadly

"Gene, It scrapped me but it hit her" She said as a matter of fact

"Oh" he turned her slightly to see the blood splatter near a hole on the back of the white leather jacket. "Blood hell Bolly, you're right!"

He tried wiping the falling tears from his face but couldn't quite manage. He stopped when he felt a cold hand over his; she pulled his hands away and kissed them gently. She looked up at him smiling slightly he smiled sadly at her. His shoulders were heavy with guilt, she saw this and leaned forward ignoring the pain in her side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was still for a moment before returning the hug, he squeezed her tightly but let go when he hear her hiss in pain.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I would love reviews for this. Please give you truthful opinions on it thanks.**


	2. Mistakes and Misunderstanding

**I would like to thank NelleEsor, ****sash queen of the jungle**** & XTimeGirlX for your lovely input and reviews. Freshly baked welsh cakes for you, with butter XD

* * *

**

He lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the gardens, while she held on tightly to his lapels. He set her down into the passenger seat of the Quattro and got in. Alex tutted at his choice of parking space, and wouldn't let him touch her until he moved from the ambulance drop off point. He grunted and got back in, face red with a slight anger, but when he looked at Alex his anger vanished he saw how weak she was; pale in contract to his red face.

Alex asked that he let her walk, but soon Gene realised that she had lost too much blood and nearly hit the floor before he had caught her; he carried the rest of the way.

"I need some help please!" Gene asked gingerly as he got to the reception desk

Alex was in trouble the gash was huge and bleeding still, she was falling in and out of consciousness.

Alex woke up in a white room, modern looking... _wait, Modern, Where was she!_

Gene's face swam into view making her feel sick to her stomach, he disappeared her heart felt heavy "Gene?" A young girl came into view, brown hair... Molly? She couldn't speak.

"Can someone take her out?" Alex heard a Doctor shout

She tried to say no, to tell her to come back but it was no use.

"We're going to lose her!"

Then nothing!

She opened her eyes and screamed, Gene who had been at the door about to go out, jumped 10 foot in the air and whizzed around to see her sat up in bed. "Bolly, Jesus don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack" he said trying to lighten the mood.

However, she started crying, "No, Bolly be such a pansy" he walked back over to her. Nevertheless, she continued to cry. "Bolly I will be back in a jiffy" no answer...

He came back 10 minutes later with 2 cups of tea and a plate of biscuits, Alex was lying against the headboard of the bed, her eyes red raw and bloodshot. He handed her the tea and sat down on the bed next to her, he took a sip of tea sighed and opened his mouth to say something. He was up to put his tea down, walking to the window; looking out into the streets of London. "Alex, I'm sorry," he said after a sigh, turning round to see her putting down her tea and trying to get out of bed. "Hey Bolls, No you don't, the doctors said you are to stay in bed for a while"

"Gene, bugger off, I wouldn't listen to you if you hadn't shot me, why the hell would I now"

He stalked over, his face red he grabbed her shoulders and forced her down onto the bed. He looked into those Hazel eyes, but something about them made him stop and think, she was scared of him. That look made his heart break; she was truly scared of him.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"What Gene? I don't get you anymore" she said, using her arms to push herself up, the pain was near unbearable, a short sharp breath issued from her mouth at which Gene turned to look at her. Fear replaced the anger that had scared her. "Alex? Do you want a hand?"

"No" she said shortly

"Bolly, let me help you!"

"I don't need your help anymore"

He made a move to help her but she swiped at his hand making her fall onto the bed and yelp like a wounded animal. "Bolly are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" her voice strained

He took her hand holding it, until she pulled it back and slapped him around the face. "How dare you touch me, Gene Hunt?"

"You didn't mind earlier!" he shouted back

"Get out!" she screamed angrily

"No, Bolly I am here to stay" he said calmly

"I don't want you here, because of you I can't ever see Molly again, and why didn't you just let me die?"

"Because..." he stammered

"Because what Gene, to proud, to ignorant...WHAT Gene Why, Why, WHY?"

He was silent for a moment, taking in all that she had said.

He looked back at the woman he had come to admire, and more. Sighed and told her that he would be outside if she needed him.

"What I need is my daughter!" she screamed as he walked out the door.

* * *

**More to come soon, please review truthfully**

**Thanks Pooky xxx**

**Welsh cake for every review **


	3. Stay with me

**I want to thank XTimeGirlX, sash queen of the jungle & NelleEsor for their lovely reviews.

* * *

**

**Stay with me **

Alex felt ashamed; Gene had been nice to her, which was almost unheard of. What had she done, told him to bugger off, and he had. She suddenly found herself feeling empty, tears rolling down her face dripping onto her hospital gown.

"Gene..." but it was too late he was gone, probably forever.

She eventually cried herself to sleep; waking, panting and sweating she fell back onto the pillow and fell asleep. She woke the next morning to light snoring; she looked round and saw a black coat on the back of the chair sitting next to the bed. Gene was sitting in the chair next to her his head resting his head on the bed. She moved her hand to his head, stroking the blonde hair; the man stirred and looked up at her. "Bolly" he said sleepily "I'm sorry" he wiped at his tired eyes.

"Gene, don't say sorry, I'm sorry I do want you...Your help" she blushed as she stammered her sentence. Gene saw the blush but was too tired to figure out what it meant; he wasn't good at the physiology stuff anyhow.

"Can you help me get out of bed, Gene? The stitches are still sore, I've been told not to use my stomach muscles"

"Yer sure Bolls" He got up walking around and holding out his hands to her, she grabbed his shoulders and he the same, he gently pulled her into his chest. Her face in his chest she breathed in his scent, "Why did you come back?"

"Because... Because I"

"Gene?" she looked up smiling at him, "You can tell me anything"

He looked stunned for a moment and started to open his mouth when the door burst open and Chris, Shaz and Ray stumbled in. "Ma'am, How you... Oh, sorry Guv didn't know you were... erm... Busy" Chris spluttered Shaz slapped him around the head, while Gene silently pulled Alex off the bed and stood her on the floor. Ray mumbled something about women before moving out of the way for Alex to go out the room. Shaz came after Alex asking if she wanted any help, Alex nodded and they walked off.

When Alex returned she saw that Ray and Chris had gone off to have a fag, while Gene stood at the window staring into 'space'. Shaz said something about going to get Chris and disappeared. Alex stood next to Gene, "the Doctors said that I have to stay here until I am healed properly".

"Won't they let you go home?"

"No, there is no one to look after me"

"I can look after you, Bolls... erm... If you want... you can stay at mine"

"Ge...ne, that would be great, thank you"

"You're welcome Bolls" he said smiling slightly, "When are they letting you loose on the world"

"Today at noon" Gene looked at his wrist watch, "Bloody hell bolls, it's eleven already" he looked around the room, "Bolls you wait here I will be back at noon to pick you up. I need to take them back to the station, pointing down into the street were Ray Chris and Shaz were standing; Chris and Ray smoking like chimneys while Shaz stood hanging onto Chris's arm.

"Ok Thank you Gene" she reached up and kissed his cheek he stood stock still for a moment looking into her eyes. "Gene are you alright?"

"Eh! What? Erm... Yer I'm fine Bolls I'm going to go now, Bye Bolls" he placed his hand on her shoulder before walking out and disappearing.

Alex found it hard to sit on her bed, but managed to perch on the side without hurting anything. A nurse came in a few minutes later and helped her sit on the bed properly.

Alex was having issues putting her jeans on. She managed her underwear somehow, but trousers seemed another problem and that moment Gene had walked in carrying a duffle bag. Her face turned bright pillar-box red as soon as she realised that he was in the room, she turned to see him staring at her in the face. He walked over and handed her the bag of clothes. "I bought some clothes for you; they joggers thought it would be more comfortable for you to wear them".

"Thanks Gene" he started walking out "Gene? Erm... Can you help me please? You don't have to if you don't want to I will manage"

"Eh yer ok..."

"Thanks" she said smiling; her cheeks still tinted pink.

She shook her jeans off and accepted the pair of joggers that Gene had picked out of the bag. She started to bend her back to put the joggers but stopped when she felt a searing pain in her side "Ouch".

Gene took them off her and bent down slipping each her legs in the joggers. Pulling them up to her knees, where Alex took over pulling them up to her hips. Gene was standing in front of her staring at her; she looked up into those oceanic eyes, drowning in them. He leant forward, almost kissing her, "Alex Drake? Oh Sorry I will come back in a minute" the nurse said blushing a violent shade of pink"

Gene jumped away quickly, walking out of the room. "I'm really Sorry Miss Drake, was that your boyfriend, I should of knocked" she nurse said in embracement.

"It's ok Dorothy, he's my boss, and he was just helping me, that's all!" Alex said as her cheeks went pink.

She walked out of the room carrying the bag, dressed and ready to go. Gene had sat outside the room, fiddling with his fingers. "Gene? I'm ready to go now" he got up and took the bag she was carrying and walked away. "Good luck Alex" whispered the nurse behind her, Alex turned smiled warmly and followed Gene out.

* * *

**Please Review, It's a welsh cake frenzy, 2 welsh cakes for my reviewers :)**

**Thanks again xxx Pooky xxx  
**


	4. What Happens Now?

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update this story, just got back from holiday, and i was really ill for the last couple days, I've done my best with the spelling and grammer but hey, I'm not perfect, and my spelling is kinda bad anyhow. so really sorry if there are any really big mistakes. **

**A hugeThanks and a lovely cream and jam covered welsh cake to theHuntgoeson, Bloodheart06, sash queen of the jungle, Maverick222, XTimeGirlX and NelleEsor**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 4

What happens now?

Alex woke to Gene shaking her shoulders and shouting "Bolly Get up", she moaned and tried to turn around. He shouted a little more and finally she opened her eyes to see Gene staring at her. She jumped out of the car, "shit".

"What did you do now, hit ya bloody head?"

"No" she breathed, "I pulled the stitches"

"Oh" frowning "Do I have to carry you up the stairs?"

"No way are you carrying me up those stairs Gene Hunt!" Gene stood there taken aback for a moment before composing himself.

"It's a change I suppose," he chuckled, while her narrow eyes watched him take out the bag from the boot. He walked past her, smirking and taking out his key, "Are you coming in?"

She sighed and started to struggle up the stairs to the front door. Luckily for Alex there were only 4 steps, Gene stood aside to let Alex in. Alex was dumbstruck the place was marvellous, Edwardian style staircase, the wooden steps leading to the second floor. The wooden floor carried on through the hall, Gene walked past her, throwing his keys and wallet on the table under the stairs and walking through a door to his left.

Alex started to walk after him but a voice his voice travelled up the stairs, "Bolly don't come down here, the stairs are really steep the living room is on the right directly opposite". She turned and pushed at the door, stepping into a living room with mismatched sofa, a sofa kind of like the one she had at the flat. Sitting down on the red sofa and relaxed for the first time since she had been shot. Gene came back a few minutes later holding a bottle of Bollinger "Hey Bolls, I was going to...." but as he saw her sleeping peacefully he stopped talking put down the bottle and carried her to the spare room.

A couple hours later Alex woke to a wonderful smell, she got out of bed... "How did I?... Oh". Alex followed the smell of meat and tomato sauce to what she realised must be the kitchen. Gene stood facing away from her, looking out the window, a scotch glass sitting on the counter next to his current task, grating cheese. "Hey Bolly, Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes thank you Gene, Thank you for taking me upstairs" she blushed a little and was glad he was engaged in his task then to bother looking at her.

Well do you want a glass of Bolly?"

"I didn't think you were that generous Gene Genie, Bollinger is expensive"

"Do you want a glass or not Bolls?"

"Yes please, but not too much" he handed her the glass, half full of the yellow liquid.

"This is gorgeous Gene, where did you get this wine?"

"My ma gave me a couple bottles of it, It's called Vieille Vignes Françaises"

Alex nodded, taking another sip of the wine "Thank you for sharing it with me Gene, that's kind of you"

He smiled warmly, "I hope you like lasagne Bolly"

"Yes, I love lasagne, and it smells wonderful, I didn't know you could cook Gene" She said as she gave him a glorious smirk

After they finished their meal, Alex wondered into the living room and sat on the sofa again. Gene came in a while later, with the bottle of Bollinger and 2 glasses a blanket was pulled out of a cupboard. Gene turned on the telly putting a video on and sat back down next to Alex. Alex handed his the glass of Bollinger and they snuggled under the blanket.

"Bolly will you sit still; you're making me sea sick!"

"I'm sorry Gene, I can't get comfy my side is really hurting me"

"Come here then" he waved his arm out,

_Gene, that was a bad idea you stupid idiot!_ He breathed in deeply as she lay her head on his chest. He tried ignoring the fact that her body was so close, and so relaxed. Looking down at the back of her head, he could smell her hair _this is going to be easy!_ Soon Gene relaxed and fell asleep.

The film ended and Alex called to Gene softly, "Gene, You awake?" she sighed and pulled his arm away softly, laying it by his side, she sat cross legged facing him on the sofa. Her heart filled with peace and she watched his chest rise and fall, knowing that the fist shaped heart still beat beneath his sturdy rib cage. She could not help the enormous feeling that welled up inside her, the urge to lay her hand on his chest and feel his lips.... _NO... NO... NO!! I will not think about my Boss like that! Alex, he doesn't like you, he is no good for you he is a broken man._ Her heart told her that he did care; He had nearly kissed her back at the hospital, but her head shouted at her. _Alex he was horny, seeing you without your trousers on! Do not be so stupid to think he cares!_ She sighed heavily, a tear slipping down her cheek.

She got up off the sofa and stood in front of Gene tapping his shoulder without thinking about the tears travelling down her face. He woke with a start, sitting up suddenly and bashed his head against Alex's. Alex landed on the floor with a thump; pain washed over her side, she cried out and fell back against the floor. Gene was on the floor next to her lifting up her shirt carefully, the skin around the stitches was red, and a trickle of blood ran down from one corner. He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, ignoring her requests to put her down until he placed her on a chair in the kitchen. "Gene I can walk you know!"

"Bolls, Shut up!"

She sat there like a kid, her bottom lip sticking out while her face was red with anger.

_Stroppy!_ Gene thought to himself "I was just trying to help" he felt like a child and Alex was the headmistress telling him off. _What happens now, Bolly? _He chuckled

"What's so funny, Gene?" she shouted snatching the antiseptic wipe from his hand

"nothing" _I've got to stop thinking to myself, it's going to get me in trouble

* * *

_

**Welsh cakes for all reviews and a Huge! Hug to all Thanks so much for your support_. _Loving all my reviewers**_!  
_


	5. I don't know anymore

**Hey guys this one is kinda short, really sorry, I think i might have to stick with songfic's at the moment. I'm not having much luck with this story now :(**

**I hope this one is gonna be ok for now, I will update ASAP, promise**

* * *

I don't know anymore!

Alex woke, from what seemed the best night's sleep she had ever had. She felt relaxed and ready to go and... Happy. Why was she happy? Molly now didn't have a mother to look and care for her. She sat up and got out of bed slowly she started pacing the room; she could smell Gene's aftershave and him in the room she looked around to see all his things in here. Why was she in his room? Where was he, Shocked for a moment she looked at the bed, he wasn't there. Walking into the hall, she could hear his snoring downstairs, she sighed in relief and a smile spreading across her face. _I really shouldn't have stayed at Fenchurch! Now I'm in love with my fricking boss_. _What was happening to her and what happens now?_

She quietly went downstairs and stood at the door of the living room, watching Gene sleep peacefully. She stared at him for a while, but interrupted by her stomach growling at her. "Oh you want food now do you?" She took one last look at Gene before moving into the kitchen to get something to eat. She searched through all the cupboards reaching up to get a box of cereal, jumping at the sound of Gene's voice. "Hey Bolls, What are you doing and what the hell are you wearing?" She looked down at herself, seeing only his shirt and a pair of knickers, knickers that were just on show when she stretched _Shit!_

"I was looking for food Gene, something that you don't seem to have in your home

He chuckled nervously "Go get some clothes on, before the neighbours start gassing and I'll take you out for some breakfast"

As she ran past, he put his arm out and caught her in his arms, "Bolly, this floor is slippery when you have socks on! Don't run, ok"

She gulped _he cared?_ "Err... ok Gene"

She slung on her jogging bottoms quickly; shaking nervously as she put on the t-shirt, he had given her. Her side didn't hurt nearly as much as it had the day before. Taking deep breaths before she went downstairs to find Gene ironing a pair of trousers, she walked over to him. "Why don't you have a shower and I'll iron these for ya"

_Do not think about him in the shower! Do not think about Gene in the shower, all wet and soapy... OH GOD! _She took a deep breath as Gene grumbled about something and walked out of the room. _Alex what are you thinking?_ She took a few more deep breaths; she ironed his trousers and a shirt she picked out the favourite black shirt & tie. Smiling as she set out all his clothes on his bed.

She went back downstairs and sat watching the news, heard Gene open the bathroom door and walk to his room. He came downstairs 10 minutes later fully dressed with the signature pout on his face. Alex smiled as he walked into the room and stood in front of her, "Come on then, Bolls"

"Let's fire up the Quattro?" shook his head, "It's only round the corner" she smiled and Gene grabbed his keys and coat, opening the front door and allowing Alex to go first.

They descended together and walked down the street and around the corner; Alex spotted a small cafe on the other side of the street. "Are we going there?" she pointed to the cafe

"Nah, that's an expensive place Bolly, expensive and crap, to be honest"

Gene disappeared around another corner, while Alex kept going straight on, until she heard Gene shouting "Oi Bolly, where you going?"

She turned to see him standing on a corner lighting a fag, he had that pout on his face, the one she loved so much. He motioned her over, she started to run, when her side began to hurt, she slowed down "Yer side hurt, bolls?" she nodded as he stubbed out his half-smoked cigarette. Gene walked over to her and stopped but Alex wasn't paying attention, she ended colliding with his chest, arms wrapped around her form as she began to fall to the floor.

She looked up into his face, "Gene" he took a deep breath and let go of her turning around on the spot. She shrugged as she tried catching up with him. "Gene, wait what's wrong?"

"I'm hungry that's what's wrong!"

"Gene please I can't walk that fast" she pleaded, he stopped for a minute and leaned against a street lamp. She caught up to him putting her hand on his shoulder, "Gene?"

"Bolly just shut it, ok" he pulled away from her hand and started walking again, slower this time.

* * *

**I hope this isn't too bad, I really tried getting inspiration to write this chapter, and it's been really slow plus I had a setback, wrote 2 beginings by accident LOL**

**Silly me, **

**Please review :) and add me to your author alert as I will be writing more songfics from now on :) thanks  
**

**Pooky xxx**


	6. Time to save the Hero

**A HUGE thanks to: XTimeGirl, theHuntgoeson, sash queen of the jungle and Bloodheart06**

**Who supported me through their lovely reviews and words :) A packet of welsh cakes each for my reviewers  
**

**Hope this chapter makes up for my last chapter :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Alex ordered a modest breakfast, while Gene ordered the mother of all breakfasts; they sat smiling at each other, chatting lightly about work. Alex asked when she would be able to go back to work, Gene frowned "I don't know Bolls, when you're ready I guess, I guess you want a transfer to another department"

"Why would I want to transfer Gene, I love... working with you" she said blushing fiercely.

"because I shot you Alex, because I don't want you to think you have to stay working in CID, know this Bolls you'd be sorely missed; even with all you psycho-crap" he frowned yet again.

"That's what you think it will be, don't you, Gene I'm not leaving CID you can't get rid of me that easily"

Gene smiled and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. She smiled warmly and got up; "I'll be right back" she walked towards the toilets at the other end of the cafe.

Gene thanked the woman who brought them their tea and sipped his coffee, waiting for Alex to return.

Alex heard screams and yells, she ran for the door shoving against it but it wouldn't budge at all, there was gunfire and a loud growl of pain, it was from Gene. She struggled against the door, forgetting about her side until it burned with pain collapsing to the floor in a heap rubbing her side trying to relieve the pain. Things went quiet, Alex got up and screamed loudly, something screeched from outside the door, then it opened outwards; the woman who had served them was standing at the door, her face one of complete and utter shock.

"Miss, I'm afraid you're friend, he's gone"

"Gone?" she couldn't move

"What happened?" Alex moved past the woman into the cafe, their table upturned Gene's coat on the floor, his chair crushed. Blood spattered on the ground by the door, Alex went pale and started to wobble falling to the ground. The woman came over to her, "These 2 men drove up outside in green car, and walked in and held your friend at gun point; one went over to him and punched him in the stomach he fell to the ground and then he pulled out a gun and shot at the other bloke. The one who punched your friend then got angry and kicked him in the head..."

"Hi name is Gene"

"Oh yer, he comes in here often, well Gene was knocked out by the kick to the head and the bloke dragged him into the boot, then got to his mate and dragged him and put him on the back seat, then they drove off"

Alex put her head in her hands and cried, revelling in the fact that Gene hadn't been shot, she got up, a determined look on her face. She strode towards Gene's coat and rummaged through the pockets pulling out his keys. She told the woman to call the police and ask for Ray and Chris to come down, "tell em that Gene has been kidnapped, I'm taking his car, I'm going to go after them" the waitress nodded and picked up the phone.

Alex ran, ignoring the pain in her side; adrenaline pumped through her veins, blocking out the pain. She ran back to the house and got into the Quattro, slamming her foot on the accelerator, rushing through the streets, looking for the green corvette she snatched the radio and asked for assistance, calling out for an APB on a green corvette partial registration EP1 4

Chris answered the call in. "What's happened ma'am, we got a call asking for us, saying that the Guv's been kidnapped; Are you alright ma'am"

"Yes Chris, I'm fine, I know who took Gene, its Arthur Layton"

"What I thought he'd gone off to Spain"

"I'm sure Chris, he's back and he kidnapped Gene"

"Where are you, you're not going after him are you?"

"Yes, Chris I have to"

"Ma'am, you're in no condition..."

"Chris, I have to... I love him"

"Ma'am?"

"You heard me Chris!"

"Now Mr Hunt, where is Alex?"

"I ain't telling ya, you greasy haired bastard"

"Aww Mr Hunt, you're so kind" his voice greasier then his unkempt hair

"Fuck off scumbag"

"Where is Alex Hunt, you are testing my patience"

"I ain't telling you!"

"WHERE IS THE BITCH?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL HER THAT"

Arthur smiled at Gene, causing the hair on the back of Gene's neck to go up.  
"Fancy her do ya Hunt?"

"What's it to you, coward"

"Oh I will enjoy this so much more then, because when I find her, you going to watch her die," he laughed mercilessly

"NO YOU WON'T, YOU'LL NEVER GET ANYWHERE NEAR HER" his heart twisting painfully, _I'd rather die than tell you she was with me_

"Mr Hunt, you don't understand, she is coming here to find you"

"WHAT?!" the words ripped from his throat angrily, his heart now in his throat, aching so intensely he thought his heart might explode.

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

He carried on at Gene's confused face.

"I suppose she wouldn't" he sighed "She loves you Hunt, she's in love with you, or are you to blind to see that"

Gene was dumbstruck, "Alex?" his heart expanded at the news he'd received, "No, you're lying... How could s...." Gene felt a tear slide down his cheek _NOOOOO!!_

"Chris are you there yet?"

"Nearly ma'am, are you there?"

"No, I'm pulling up now"

"Ma'am we are there, wait" Too late, Alex had taken a gun that Gene kept in the car and ran into the building; ignoring the radio.

Ray saw the Quattro and slammed on the brakes they squealed to a stop next to it. "Ray she isn't in here"

"Shit" Ray said as he picked up his gun from the dashboard throwing Chris a gun, "Come one Chris, let's go save em"

Chris nodded and ran towards the building

"Alex, you've arrived!"

Alex stopped dead, _how had he known?_ Alex walked out from the shadows, she frowned at Arthur "Where is Gene?"

"Oh he's alive, for now"

"Where is he?"

"All in good time, Bolly"

"Don't call me that you bastard" she snarled at him "Layton, I swear to god..."

"That you're going to kill me, if I don't show you where Hunt is" he smiled slyly

Alex snarled; _Alex calm down, getting angry ain't going to help Gene. _She took a deep breath and straightened up, her side ached from running, she could feel a trickle of blood; she ignored it. "What do you want Layton?"

"Peace in the world and for you to die!"

She sighed and walked up to him, "Do you know what I want?" her voice as calm sounding as she could make it.  
"Gene, of course, it's a little obvious really"

She nodded, smiling slightly, "you let Gene go and I will let you go freely, I won't stop you"

He sighed, "I'll make you a deal Alex, You beat me in this game, I will let you, and Gene go freely"

"What game?" Alex was confused at his words. This game, he took out a remote and pressed a button the area around them was suddenly visible. Alex spotted Gene, on a turntable type device. She looked into his eyes, relaying to him that everything was fine. He closed him for a second, the look almost broke her heart, and his eyes had lost their spark. She wanted to take off the bandanna around his mouth, but Arthur put out his hand stopping her. Alex sighed defeated, and while Arthur turned his back, Alex winked at Gene who was a little concerned. She lifted up her top and Gene saw the gun. His eyes filled with relief, _that's my girl_ he thought to himself.

While his back was turned, she pulled out the gun "Layton turn round" he did so.

"Oh Alex you shouldn't have"

"You're under arrest Layton!"

He stepped closer, "I don't think so"

He kept coming, "Stay where you are Layton"

"I don't think so!"

She pulled the trigger, a bullet came hurtling out of the gun, hitting Layton in the chest.

"Burgh" he fell to his knees, "I guess you win Alex", she shook her head,

"No I don't think so" she stumbled over to him, pointing the gun at his head, his eyes wide with fear "Why Alex, Why did it turn out like this?"

"Hope you're happy now!"

His eyes grew wider while Alex stayed still, a fire burning behind her eyes.

"Alex, you're daughter, she needs you, if you kill me, then you'll never get back to her"

"I said my goodbyes Layton, she will understand"

"Selfish bitch, Molly is your daughter, you can't leave her alone"

"She isn't alone, I will always remember her and think of her; She isn't alone"

"You lie; I know you want to go back"

"Yer, I would love to go back, But I know she is in good hands,"

Tears ran down her face, _I wish Chris and Ray would hurry up_

"I can't go back, I've realised that, I woke up this morning, whole, in body at least"

Arthur looked shocked "Shit"

"Ma'am! We've got him, Chris go help get the Guv down"

Alex ran towards Gene, untying his bindings letting him fall to the ground he sat on in hunches while he untied the bandanna from around his mouth. "Bolly, Are you ok?"

"No, But I will live" she smiled wearily" he grabbed her shoulder's looking into her tired eyes and pulled her into a massive bear hug, kissing her head. "come on let's go"

She nodded, trying to stand but fell into his chest; he frowned and pulled her towards the car.

* * *

**Thanks :) for the reviews, keep them coming :)**

**Love to all ya peoples who read my stuff :D  
**


	7. Back to work Bolls!

**Thanks to Baz for beta reading this for me.**

**Thank you Bloodheart06, Rolephant, XTimeGirlX and sash queen of the jungle for your lovely reviews, Welsh cakes for you :)**

**I'm confident that this chapter will please some of you. I have really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Gene drove to the hospital as fast as he could, he felt dizzy at best. However, they made it in the end; both carted off into a double room, Gene was exhausted and dehydrated, he fell asleep within minutes of the nurses leaving. Alex lay on her side, listening to his snores; eventually falling asleep. When she woke, Gene was sitting up in bed looking out the window "Gene, are you ok?" he jumped at hearing her voice.

"Bolls, don't do that, you nearly sent me to ma grave early"

She smiled warmly as he turned to face her, "Sorry Guv, didn't mean to frighten ya"

"I'm alright Bolls, What about you? Holding up alright are ya?"

She nodded and swung her legs out of the bed, hopping down and walking towards the toilet.

"Where you off to Bolls?"

"I am human Gene, and Humans usually need to pee at some point" he nodded dumbly then continued to look out the window blushing a tiny bit.

Alex came back and walked up to Gene, touching his hand; "Really Gene, What's wrong?"

He frowned looking down at their hands "It's nothing Bolls, Don't worry about it"

"But I do worry"

"It's something Layton said about you"

Alex was worried now, what had Layton told Gene "What did he say?"

"Something that could never be true"

She gasped, moving her hand away; "Gene!"

"So it's not true" he turned away, folding his arms across his chest a tear slipping down his cheek _she doesn't love me I can't believe I believed that slimy git._

"What exactly did he tell you about where... Where I came from?"

His head snapped back, his eyes searching hers "What? He said nothing about where you came from"

Alex relaxed, "What did he tell you then Gene?"

"That you... that you loved me" he said, shy all of a sudden.

"I do love you Gene" Smiling friendly at him

"No... That you were in love with me"

"I know what you meant, Gene, We've been too blind to see it" Gene looked taken aback before leaning forward and kissed her passionately.

Alex smiled, "Gene?" she stumbled over his name

"Thank you, for coming for me"

Alex was let out of hospital 3 days later, she could walk properly now, without pain and Alex was happy; not because there wasn't a reason to go back but because there was a reason to stay. Gene was leaning against the Quattro, when Alex stepped out into the sunlight. They caught each other's eye and smiled, she walked to the car, getting in with an ease she had not known in a long time. They drove to the station, and were welcomed back with cheers and clapping from CID the whole room in uproar happy to have mummy and daddy bear back again. Alex was in tears after a couple seconds, dashing into the kitchen to wipe away tears that had escaped her control.

She heard Gene roar, she rolled her eyes "Right people, let's get back to work; We've got scum to take down"  
the was a chorus of "Yes, Guv" while everything become a buzz, people moving around trying to look busy. Ray and Chris who were playing with that god-awful ball of theirs. She looked around and her heart ached for what she had given up in return for staying where she belonged. Gene waltzed off to his office while Alex sat down at her desk, organising paperwork that she needed to do, sighing at the amount she would be having to do if she were in 2008. The phone rang while balancing it on her shoulder with her cheek, she spoke up "DI Drake here"

"DI Drake, its Superintendent Baker here. Please can you come to my office; I'd like a word"  
"Yer sure, I'll be up straight away sir"

She got up, and walked out of CID up to her super's office, Baker was a tall man black hair and beard, he asked her to sit down.

"I wanted to introduce myself; I hope you are feeling back to normal"

"Yes, thank you sir"

"I've taken up Superintendent Macintosh's place maybe indefinitely"

She nodded

"DI Drake I've been told that you are excellent at your job"

"I'd like to think so sir, I try my best"

"I'm hoping that you would continue to work in CID, but I can understand if you want to be reassigned; because of certain parties involved"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean sir"

"I assume that DCI Hunt is the person who shot you?"

"Yes he did shoot me, but the shooting was an accident"

"What's your relationship with him at this moment in time?"

"I don't mean any offence to you sir, but It's not any of your business, it's between me and DCI Hunt isn't it?"

"Oh I didn't mean to pry into your relationship with him, I was just curious"

"Is that all sir?, there's some paperwork I need to get back too, and there are a lot of things that need to be sorted out for the stakeout tomorrow"

"Of course, you may go; good luck on the stakeout"

"Thank you sir, have a nice evening" she left the room a little angry, _it has to be expected_.

"Met the new super then Bolls" she jumped at Gene's proximity she'd been in her own little world that she hadn't noticed Gene standing at the top of the stairs.

"Err... Yer, he's alright I suppose" she shrugged her shoulder's "What you doing up here Gene"

"looking for you"

She smiled "Why?"

"Because we have the stakeout to sort out Bolls, was about to start when I noticed you weren't in the room"

"It's nice to know that I wasn't forgotten"

"Never Bolls, you're too annoying to be forgotten"

She smiled as she walked past him, "It's nice that you came looking for me"

"Only returning the favour Bolls" he followed her down the stairs.

"Stop staring at my arse Gene!"

"I wasn't Bolls, It is nice though" He smiled cheekily.

* * *

**Please review :) hope you liked it :) please tell me your thoughts**

**Thanks xxx**


	8. Not This Again!

**Please don't kill me for this chapter, A big thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter :) Love you guys **

* * *

Chapter 8

3 months later...

Nothing could stop Alex's heart breaking at the sight in front of her, a little girl aged about 10 brutally murdered for 'the fun of it'. Her stomach twisting widely at the sight of the mangled body, she felt it flip suddenly and she ran off to empty her breakfast onto the floor. "What a stakeout this turned out to be" she turned to find Gene walking towards her across the old car park. "You alright Bolls?" she shook her head "Go home Bolls"

"No Gene, I am going to stay and help"

"Alright Bolls, come on let's get some work done" he turned and walked back to the cornered off area around the small lifeless body. _Poor kid _he thought _poor Chris, he's the one who found her like this_ he looked over at Chris seeing his white face and wishing that he had found the child.

Chris and Shaz had married a month after Alex came out of hospital, the wedding had been wonderful flowers; the works and now Shaz was pregnant. Alex went over to Chris who was shaking; she sat next to him one arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him. "Go home to Shaz" he nodded meekly still staring at the mangled body of the girl,

"She's coming here to get me" he smiled a little

"Baby" a loud shriek came from behind Alex; she turned to see Shaz running towards them Alex pulled Chris up while Shaz hugged him around the middle. "Baby, Are you ok?" Chris nodded and walked back to the car, Alex waved to them both as Shaz drove away.

Taking a deep breath she headed over to Ray and Gene, who were standing by the dumpster near where the little girl had been dumped. Alex glanced down at the body, which she regretted deeply, only thinking that, the little girl could be her slightly older daughter. She wanted, no needed to find who had done this; even if it killed her she couldn't give up on finding this girls killer. "Come on Bolls, let's get back to the station, there's nothing more we can do here" she nodded.

"Raymondo?"

"Yes Guv?"

"I need you and Bolls here, to go down to records and find out all you can on a Murphy Tarrat"

"Where did you get the name from Gene?" Alex retorted Gene motioned her into his office "The new super was most helpful, he's seen this type of murder before, everything fitted. The name of the top suspect who was never charged; Murphy Tarrat" she nodded, heading the same direction Ray had gone, the records room.

When they returned they reported their findings to Gene, which wasn't much; an address that he'd most likely moved from years ago to go along with a suspected name change. They found nothing of great importance or help "Shit Ray, Bolls that was a waste of time weren't it" Gene shouted all they could do was nod and walk back to their desks to start calling the other police stations. Alex's phone began to ring as she made her way over, she hurried to pick it up, "DI Alex Drake here" she put the phone down after an odd conversation she almost ran into Gene's office. Gene was drinking whiskey in his usual position, "Guv? I've just had a rather interesting conversation with Baker, he says that the suspect we have in question changed his name"

"Yer what about it Bolls" he sighed opening his eyes to look at her

"That information was kept a secret, for the suspect's safety. How does Baker know about it?"

"Bolls he is a super" he said a 'so what' look in his eyes

"He only just became a super Gene, about 3 months ago"

"Bolls just leave it ok?"

"No, I know there's something fishy about him"

"Bolls don't go messing with anymore Superintendents; it all just turns to crap!"

"For now I will listen to you, just think about it though, okay?" he nodded solemnly she smiled and walked out into CID, calling the number that Baker had given her to find out more detailed information about Baker and where he was nowadays. After spending an hour on the phone she'd found nothing, she was getting angry now she left the room suddenly making everyone look up as the doors swung shut behind her. Gene got up from his desk and followed her, she was walking around one of the interview rooms, which happened to be empty.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Bolls?" she looked at him for a moment before walking over to him stopping a foot away.

"I've been on the phone for an hour calling this number that Baker gave me and nothing, they couldn't tell me anything" her face was red with anger.

"Bolls, you look damn gorgeous when you're angry" he took a step closer, inches away from being able to kiss her, her face changed and she came forward, their lips crashing together, he pushed her against the wall. Alex moaned as she felt his need against her leg, she pulled away and giggled slightly. "Your place or mine Bolls?"

"Gene we're on duty!"

"You should have thought of that before you kissed me like that, Are you trying to kill me"

She giggled "No" running her hand over his chest slipping her hands through the gap between buttons feeling his vest beneath her fingers. "Alex, If you keep doing that I'm gonna end up doing you right here" she stopped,

"Is that a threat Mr Hunt?" she smirked as his eyes filled with lust.

"It might be Bolls" He kissed her again, still holding her against the wall "We'll finish this later Bolls.

"Gene you really think you can go back into your office like that" she indicated a rather large bulge in his trousers and giggled.

"Shit! Ok Bolls I guess we'll have to stay here, Unless you get my coat and we go out to interview this guy that Chris told me about before I walked out to find ya"

"Ok, you're the boss, Boss, she kissed him lightly before running to CID, stopping at the doors and walking in, she grabbed her coat grabbed his coat and left.

She never got a chance to get back to the interview where Gene was waiting, and 20 minutes later Gene gave up waiting. He walked back to CID to see, she wasn't there neither were his or her coat. "Where's Bolly?"

"I don't know Guv she came in here picked up your coat and hers and then left" Chris said a confused look on his face.

"He almost ran to the front desk, Viv, Did DI Drake go past here?"

"No Guv, I haven't seen her since she came in this morning, Is there a problem?"

"Yer she's gone missing? Is you see her tell her to wait in CID and call me on the radio"

"Where you going Guv?" he asked watching Gene take a radio off the front desk.

"I'm going over to her flat to see if she went there, ask around too, just in case she just wondered off somewhere" Viv nodded and turned to talk to another officer.

Gene made his way to Alex's flat, up the stairs facing an open door, her flat had been ransacked, clothes, plates, vases and tables overturned and broken like someone had been looking for something or someone... _**Bolly**_**. **His heart leapt in his chest, he picked the radio out of his pocket, "Chris"

"Yes Guv"

"Bolly's been kidnapped, Chris we need to ask everyone at the station if they saw her"

"Ok Guv, where are you?"

"At her flat, it's been ransacked"

"Oh... ok then, We'll get on with talking to the officer's here"

"Chris, do me a favour?"

"Yer Guv of course"

"Is Baker still in his office?"

"I'll check now and get back to you"

Gene arrived back at the station, Chris running up to him his face confused and sad. "Guv, Baker isn't in his office but he was in this morning, and didn't log out and is nowhere in the building. "Shit, maybe she was right"

"What do you mean boss?"

"Bolly, said that there was something fishy about Baker, I should have listened, she might be right"

Gene got back into the Quattro, he was going to go see this Baker, who had called and threatened that if Gene didn't turn up he would kill Alex cruelly and painfully. Gene wouldn't listen to Chris or Ray, "Look, he said If anyone else turns up he will kill her, I'll sort this out on my own"

Gene arrived at the address Baker had given him, he got out the car and ran into the warehouse that stood in front of him. He slammed open the main door, running into the darkness that enveloped the whole interior. He heard a gun click, "Who's there, Alex?" he called out into the darkness, a shot fired and then a painful burning sensation in his arm "SHIT!" the gun flew out of his hand. He fell to the ground the full force of the pain coursing through his arm. "What the hell? Baker I'm gonna kill you"

"Oh no Gene, I don't think so" Gene pulled himself off the ground as lights flickered on. Casting light on a body about 20 feet away from him, what made Gene cry out in pain that is was Alex laying there, Eyes closed hands and feet tied together. "You killed her?"

Baker shook his head, giving Alex a kick, she moaned in pain and opened her eyes, "GENE! What are you doing here?"  
"I had to come and save you"

"No you really shouldn't of come Gene, He's going to kill you Gene" she frowned and Baker gave her another kick to the back "AHH" she screamed in pain.  
"Get away from her Baker!"

Baker walked towards Gene, slowly putting away his gun "Gene I will make a deal with you"

Gene growled angrily and made to punch Baker in the stomach, with his injured arm. Gene cried out in pain as it collided with Baker, who was thrown 10ft landing on the floor in a heap, Gene ran over to Alex untying her bonds. Baker got up and ran knocking Gene away from her. He turned and walked away from them both, she looked at Baker and screamed "COWARD! As he came towards her; Gene got up from the ground and pulled himself in front of Alex stopping Baker in his tracks. "Baker you've lost mate" Gene said quietly, trying not to sound patronizing. "Don't come any closer Baker I warn ya!"

"You'll do what Gene?, you don't even have a gun anymore"

"I don't need a gun to kill scum like you!" he said breathing deeply, falling to the ground after another shot this time to his chest. "GENE?" Alex struggled against her bonds the feeling of lose and disappointment was so raw it burned. Baker came towards her, pulling the trigger, the bullet hit her in the chest. She cried, "I hate you Baker!" _Gene, I love you I'm sorry, I failed you maybe we'll see each other in another life_. She hoped with all her heart that wish would come true, as she lay there dying, wishing to see her daughter again, to be held by Gene. Knowing that it wouldn't come true, Never! Her last dying breath held no words, as she died there on the floor of a warehouse, next to the man she loved.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you liked it, maybe just a little though**

**Please review xxx  
**


	9. Chances

**I'm sorry, this took longer then i thought it would, I hope you like this ending :) **

**A Huge thanks to EVERYONE who looked upon this work, and a special thanks to all who reviewed :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

She saw Baker shoot Gene, saw him falling to the ground, she'd screamed at Baker who came towards her; he pointed the gun at her. A shot rang out, she turned to Gene who was standing a couple feet away; smoking gun in hand, she looked back to Baker, who crashed to the floor. Gene collapsed, Alex started crying, she crawled her way towards Baker; she knew had a knife in his pocket. She managed to cut her bindings and then ran to Gene "Gene?"

"mhhmmm" he moaned painfully

She smiled "Thank you, don't go anywhere ok"

"I've got a radio in my coat" she frowned

"When he grabbed me he threw our coat's in one of the other interview rooms" she sat down next to him leaning so she could whisper into his ear. "Can you make it to the Quattro?"

He nodded and started to get up Alex helped him up so he was standing, helping him walk out of the warehouse into the moonlit night. She pushed him into the passenger seat grabbing the radio that Gene left on the dash.

"Chris?"

"Ma'am is that really you?"

"Yes Chris, Baker is dead, I'm talking the Guv to the hospital; he's been shot"

"We didn't even know the Guv had gone after you"

"Well he did Chris and now this mess needs to be sorted out, You've got the address so get down there and do something useful" she threw the radio onto the back seat, driving madly through the streets.

Gene ended up being in surgery for about an hour; when Alex finally got to see him, he was still under anaesthetic. She sat down on a chair next to his bed, letting her head rest near his hand which she was also holding. Gene felt groggy at best, and his shoulder was killing him, he squeezed his finger's and they felt fine, looking down at Alex who was fast asleep her hand holding his her head a few inches away, he gently released his hand and started stroking her hair lightly. "Alex?" he whispered

"Hello Gene" she said lifting her head slowly so her eyes met his.

"Why didn't you go home Alex"

"Oh Gene I wouldn't leave you here alone and anyhow they told me to stay in here for a while, I have bruised ribs"

He frowned as she pulled her top up showing her the bandage wrapped tightly around her chest. "See" She smiled, I'm glad you're ok Gene you scared me for a while I thought you were dead, I thought he'd killed me too" her voice breaking as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I thought I'd died too" wiping away her tears and cupping her face in his hand "We're fine though aren't we" she nodded dislodging more tears that fell onto his hand she sat there sobbing quietly wincing occasionally. "Bolls, don't cry, I'm fine and you are fine too"

"I'm sorry, just feeling emotional at the moment"

He chuckled "Well I can see that" a watery smile spread across her face

Gene was discharged 3 weeks later, and would return to work in 2 weeks "Bolls I am going to have that drink, I don't care what the doctors say"

"Gene be reasonable, you've been shot and now are on strong painkillers, you can't drink"

"Bolly!" he tried to grab the drink, but she stepped back and swallowed the contents

"God that's really strong!" her face set in a grimace as the liquid burned its way down her throat.

He tackled her to the ground, forcefully kissing her lips tasting whiskey on her them. "Whiskey and a beautiful woman, all a man needs" he smirked and then bent his head taking her lips again, her hands in his hair pulling him closer. She rolled them so she was now on top, kissing fiercely as she unbuttoned his shirt, her hands lightly scratching his chest. She sat up for a moment, pulling off her top, over her head.

...

...

...

...

...

A couple months later Gene made Alex Drake a Hunt, Her pregnancy announced later that year and the birth of their first child, Gene Hunt Jr. Shaz gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Alexandra. Ray on the other hand was just starting out he found the woman of his dreams and proposed, something that the whole team found very funny.

* * *

**Hey Guys, thanks for sticking with this story, I've finished it because I might be moving soon and I wanted to finish it before i decide what to do, I promise there will be a sequel to this :) But nothing soon :( I've started work on Doctor Who Fanfic which will be a sequel to Another Day! That chapter will be posted ASAP! promise :)**

**Love you guys**

**  
Extra huge bag of welsh cakes for anyone who reviews :) **

**Thanks **

**Pooky xxxx**


End file.
